Revenant
Message This is not an official class yet, its l.ac has been leaked in the BM2 Discord server in the #dev-updates channel. If the class has been released, please change the infobox, info and the page, and remove this message, thank you! Most of the info were taken from the Google Docs page. -''Thunderdos31'' Info Revenant is a duelist/tank hybrid that can play at multiple faces of the battlefield, such as a Rushdown or a Punisher. Since Revenant is a bit restricted on the mobility and projectile side, Revenant relies on his durability, strength, and flexibility in the melee range. The Revenant uses a greatsword called Remnant as his weapon. You can switch modes for this class. You can equip and unequip the Remnant. suckpion of battle, his honor, glory, and victory all laid to rest inside of a legendary Relic, entitled Remnant. Once observed by the twisted idealists that sought out a powerful warrior to be mended at the hands of Corruption, the Remnant was stolen, and put through an attempt to liberate the Revenant from his grave. While the soul of the Revenant was successfully overturned, the Remnant required a Vessel. A mortal body with the strength and dedication to serving the corrupted above him was the requirement. As time presses onward, a new vessel becomes uplifted to wield Remnant once more, giving new life to Revenant. Stats HP: 120% Speed: 80%/60% Jump: 60% A higher health pool to make up for his slower-sided neutral game. Speed varies depending on mode. Passive Obsequious Revenant’s attacks swap between Revenant’s mighty fists, and between Remnant, Revenant’s massive sword. Revenant’s properties change when using each weapon. Unequipped - Revenant moves at 80% speed. Revenant will always cast fist-abilities quicker, but will have to equip the sword before using any Remnant ability. Equipped - Revenant moves at 60% speed. Whenever Revenant equips it’s weapon, Revenant has super-armor that lasts for one attack for the next three seconds after equipping the Remnant. After Revenant armors through one hit, or waits three seconds, Revenant will have to re-equip Remnant to gain armor once again. Revenant will always cast Remnant-Abilities quicker, but have to sheathe the sword before using any fist ability. Autocombos Light Autocombo L.ac 1- Deliver a straight forward punch. L.ac 2 - Follow up with a second hook punch. L.ac 3 - Strike with a quick, forward-moving knee. L.ac 4 - Sling Remnant from over the shoulder and swing it at your enemy, equipping the sword. Heavy Autocombo H.ac 1 - Equip/Unequip Remnant. When equipping Remnant, you perform a quick swing that can hit opponents. H.ac 2 - (With Remnant Equipped) Strike diagonally with Remnant. H.ac 3 - Return-Stroke horizontally with Remnant. Jumping Autocombo Note: Air Light will always swap you to fists automatically. This means if your sword is out, you will automatically switch to fist when using Air Light. If your sword is not out, you will do the air light regardless. J.ac 1 - Throw out a horizontal kick. J.ac 2-Throw out a second kick with the other leg. J.AC 3 - Perform a diving kick, dropping you and your opponent diagonally downward into the ground. Jumping Heavy Autocombo Note: Air Heavy will always swap to your sword. If your sword is unequipped, you will automatically equip your sword using Air Heavy. If your sword is equipped, you will do Air Heavy regardless. J.HAC 1- Swing the sword straight downwards, crashing into the ground with your opponent. Heat and Other Attacks Specials Ex-Specials 7 - Cataclysm - Slam your fist into the ground and create a circular crack in front of you, outlining a chunk of the ground. All enemies hit by it are stunned in the circle. Revenant proceeds to lift this outlined crack out of the ground, and then tosses it into the air, and as it comes down, Revenant smashes it with a powerful uppercut. 8 - Descension - Perform a devastating upward swing with Remnant. If successfully landed, perform a large jump and impale them on your sword while ascending. After reaching a high altitude, direct the sword downwards and throw it along with their impaled body, and have it pierce into the ground and create a large crater. Revenant then lands on top of the sword shortly after, plummeting it even deeper into the ground and increasing the craters size even more. Revenant hops off, and pulls the sword out of their body afterwards. Trivia * This is the first class with Duelist as its subrole. * Revenant along with Citadel was expected to release late November 2019, but currently Revenant is still under development * Here are the moves/specials that are done for Revenant. (Taken from the Discord server.) FIST L.AC4 SWORD L.AC3 H.AC1 GuardBreak BreakPoint FIST Launcher SWORD Launcher J.AC3 J.X SP1 SP2 SP2 MODDED SP3 SP4 SP4 MODDED SP5 (WIP) More facts coming soon... (Huge_Nazo).]] Category:Corruption Category:Tank Category:Duelist Category:Classes